Shadows in the darkness
by yqyoung
Summary: When super villains team up and the justice league is gone all hope is gone in the world rest in the vortex of pain and suffering that is darkness. One person will rise up out of the darkness and fight for the light that is freedom but he's just one person who will help him with hero's getting hunted down and killed. As the world starts to crumble is it to late.Rated M just in case


"Ok we strike today boys" a man said to 2 other. Ok this is the plan:

First: we send in the freak to take on the titans and the justice league.

Second: Kyle you will take out the security at the bank.

Third: I will cut the power allowing Bob to sneak into the vents and into the safe no problem.

Fourth: we watch the news to see if the freak is captured.

"So if he's killed or gets captured early" Bob said. "We don't know each other we don't know him" Kyle said. "Ok release him Homer" Kyle said. Homer went over to the door across the room and opened it. Inside lay a teen. He was only wearing a black hoodie and black pants nothing underneath and bare footed. The teen looked up at the man already knowing what to do. Homer walked over to him and removed a collar that was bright blue. This color blocked the teen from using his powers. "You know the deal distract the heros come back and we will give you your family back" Homer said. "Say anything about us to them we do what we did to your girlfriend" Homer said. The teen just shook his head yes and used his powers to rip a hole in the floor which he jumped out of. Up above the plane fixed itself and went back to stealth mode. As the teen was falling a dark liquid was following him. It was also noticed by one lone girl in a weird building on the cost. She and another were keeping track of all mental active that the city was having and when the mind of the teen came up they were petrified at the things he was planning to do in his head.

They pushed buttons on the computer calling in the rest of their members/friends. They pulled up a newscast. The news was showing a black orb falling from the sky. The news feed was online enough to see the ball explode sending a black substance everywhere including the news cast flying above it. The teens/adults around the room rushed out of the weird T shaped building ready for a fight.

When they arrived they saw a teenager at least 16 standing their wearing nothing but pants and a hoodie. "We are the teen titans protectors of this city why do you attack are citizens". The teen only looked at the other group of people. Mostly at the women with a lasso around her hip. Her shadow was off. Not misshapen but their was another shadow hidden in her shadow. She was pregnant the shadows never lied. The teen extended his right arm and with two fingers waved towards himself. The people standing opposite of him were confused till the women with the lasso slowly started walking towards him. A man with a S on his chest tried to grab her only for a drunken feeling to go by him. He felt strange his hand slowly made itself back to his side. The teen was moving his other hands fingers away from him. The teen had control of all of them by their shadows. He wasn't going to use this to fight. His one rule he had for himself is to not hurt another child unborn or not. When the women was by his side he let everyone go. Naturally the women was went to hit him. He simply caught her and for the first time said something that something was please don't try to further harm me I won't hit anyone bearing a child. "I'm not pregnant the women" said confused more than anything.

"2 days ago you and the man with the S on his chest had private time for 5 hours you didn't check but a prank by the man with the lighting bolts on his chest thought it would be funny to switch your diet pills with laxatives but sadly grabbed the wrong pills which you used before that private time and the reason why it was stopped 2 hours in so you could have more private time in the restroom if i'm lying I will give up now".

The man with lighting mask grew more. The teen in front of him was right he did switch pills with laxatives. "By the look of your horror stricken face, his guilty face, and that guys angry face I was dead on and I would like for you to please sit out". The women with a lasso slowly walked to a bench that some how wasn't destroyed and sat down. As soon as her bottom touched the bench a cry could be heard from the back of the group. A mile or so away the teen was next to the dead man once known as the flash. The man was trying to run away but was somehow caught. The man with a S on his chest charged ahead of everyone else angered. The flash was one of his best friends and saved his life more times than kryptonite has almost killed him. That was going overboard but he didn't care this teen he was charging to was dead. The teen pulled something from his pocket and held it up. Of course the teen could fight the man head on so the man holding his family gave him a green stone. They had said" Use this on superman" and when the teen asked who was superman they just hit their palms to their face and said "the one that seems strongest". Who the teen assumed to be superman tried to fly up only for a black substance to grab him and threw him towards the teen. The others were still a few hundred yards away. Superman landed by the teens feet. The teen grabbed him by the collar and said " your kid will be a girl and she will be born with cancer but do to your blood she will survive". The teen was then tackled by another person with a S on her chest despite the green rock which when the teen got hit flew out of his hand and someone wearing a black and grey suit with a belt and cape picked up and put in a capsule.

The girl and teen flew threw a car. Where she ended with knocking him to the ground. The teen was bleeding where he was hit and was a few feet in the ground. The teen got up slowly this will bring him out of his knocked out state. He would not lose his family because this bitch hits hard. The teen pulled himself out of the hole. In that encounter his hood came of showing black spiky hair and a young face with cold eyes. The 2 teams were surrounding him on all sides and even above him. That was perfect. He pushed his arms away from him causing the same explosion that happened earlier to happen again sending even superman flying. One guy made of metal almost crashed into the women with a lasso only to be caught by the same person who blasted him. But what the teen didn't know was that a woman was watching how he moved so fast. It wasn't that he was fast it was he seemed to fade away and appear somewhere else. "Guys watch out he's able to teleport" she warned her team.

The teen couldn't help but look at her. She was very close but very far away from the truth. Her shadow told the teen everything about her to a certain degree. "Very close but then again very far I don't teleport but I do something similar the teen said as he threw the metal guy at them. The teen wasn't strong enough to lift the metal guy but shadows didn't weigh anything. A green person turned into a big furry thing and caught the metal man easily. The teen knew they were getting serious and gave up on just capturing him when 2 people charged him. They were a teen wearing a yellow,red,and green costume and a man wearing a black and grey out fight. One jumped over the teens head while the other charged from the front. They were too close to the women with a lasso so instead of blocking their strikes he froze there shadows and forced them away. The teen walked away from the women who was crying and didn't even notice them. Even without superhuman hearing she knew how to read lips. Her baby would have cancer. She also knew something that the teen didn't Krypotions and amazons both die twice as fast as humans when it comes to cancer. So her baby would die when it reached 2 years old. The women stood up there was no way this guy could be right. He could just have security camera in her room right? The women grabbed her lasso and threw it at him. In truth the teen saw the lasso coming but with his powers he would most likely hurt her so he let it wrap around him. Seconds before he did he was hit by the same girl from before. Seconds wasn't enough and the women with the lasso was took with him. The teen recovered in mid air so he could catch the women bridal style and return her to her bench. She was even more broken since she now knew just how he figured it out. She knew all his powers since he she could feel him letting her in his mind. Even though he tried not to the lasso forced him to give the truth making him show why he was doing this. The teen faded away from the lasso not meaning to give that much away. He could feel the shadows of his parents captors and knew they were back in the plane. But before he could go his mind was assulted. He couldn't block his mind before the sme girl from before hit him again.

He wasn't able to fight her and protect his mind at the same time so he threw a small ball at her before slowly he passed out from the person wearing his mind out. The ball that he threw soon started doing it's job. It expanded as soon as all the heros surronded the teens body. He had threw it a very good hiding spot as well. He didn't know why but it seemed only females had them but either way the ball hit the clothes protecting it and slipped thru. The expanding ball ripped apart the little clothes hiding where it landed and kept expanding. The teen used that time to go to the plane which was flying above. He appeared in front of the three man who sat there counting their money scaring the hell out of them. "What did we tell you we told you had 5 minutes to come back it's been 6 freak" Homer said as he clutched his heart. "I distracted them long for you to get away I could just kill you and take the money now give my family back" the teen said. The only reason he didn't kill them sooner was that collar. "Kid finally grows some nuts I see" Kyle said as he threw map and a key to him. "Walk down the hallway past your cell their in that room close your eyes the light in their is sat at max" Bob said. Bob was the only person that knew what his powers were. They were all on shadows so they kept the light on max with lamps everywhere so he couldn't just go in when they were gone.

The teen followed Bobs instructions only to see 2 corpes. One was his mom tied to the bed bleeding from her area that she told him not to go to in till he was 18. His sister was tied to the wall the same area with blood around it. He felt someone behind him with a gun he summoned the shadows from his "room". It took over Bob killing him. He turned the shadows into his own version of a gun and shot the rushing figure of Homer. The teen could feel Kyle flying away in a side plane from the cargo pit but he let him go Kyle was the least cruel out of them all he would always sneak the teen extra food and water and had took care of his family before they took them away. The teen walked into the room from before to see a bag full of money and a note. Kyle was nice enough to teach the teen how to read.

The note read "this is 50000 in this bag I know you're going to see what they did but I watch you to know this your name is Xavier and your mom always called you baby or her little X don't come looking for me I'll be long gone but I know you can find me if you want. I want you to stop the next crime someone does without killing them If the heros come run. Frayda(your mother always said you were bright so use the key taped to the back of the note on the little safe in your room inside is all you need to go to high school and don't worry your face wasn't shown on tv but make sure to stay away from your hoodie and clothes or you will be recognized. Hopefully I thought you all the words here. I want you to have a happy life and not be like me. Your mother knew I have problems I'm a insane asylum escapee. I'm sorry for ever returning to your life I didn't know they were chasing me. In 2 years when you get a education please go to the address that in the safe. It's a surprise what's there".

Love,

Uncle Kyle

X had to sit down and think. He barely knew how to count to 10 yet he had to get a education. X went over with the key to the safe and opened it inside was a pair of clothes a bunch of papers and a picture of him as a kid holding his baby sister while his mother was standing in between a man and uncle Kyle. X could barely remember his father the only memory he had was his father getting shot and beat to death. That's when he first learned of his powers and when it completely destroyed everything in a 5 mile radius except for people 10 feet from him.

X walked back into the room before after changing into the new clothes which was just a red shirt and black pants with black and red shoes which were hard for poor X to put on do to him not knowing what left or right was. He didn't even bother with those 2 white things in the safe. He tried putting one on his head but it didn't feel right the other was way to tight on his hands. The shadows showed him what the people he met before were wearing but it felt weird to have the large hinge on the outside and the women wore different things on the inside maybe that's what he needed. X went to the a dark alleyway. The way he moved how he did was because of the shadows he knew by the shadows that the plane was headed towards Kyle. X walked out of the alleyway with the bag swung over his shoulders. The bag was big enough to fit everything that he owned. X looked around he was a few feet from where he blew the city apart. He walked across the street and looked at a sign that said "teen titans are protectors are willing to help anyone in need".Zzzzzz X looked around wherever he was no one else was here. He already knew were the so called teen titans lived. He had got a reading of their shadows which were all different.

X used the shadows to go back into the alleyway as a group past with big bags. "This was too easy that guy who held the titans their we got 5 banks" the guy that said that was a little kid. "Gizmo shut up you don't know who's here" a big guy said. X took of his clothes and put on his hoodie with the hood on and his pants. "Mammoth calm down we control this area right Jinx" Gizmo said. ""Of course someone would have to get here by something inside" Jinx said. X walked out in front of them scaring the trio. "What is this pit sniffer doing here" Gizmo asked? I'm joining you X said the one that had pink hair that must have been Jinxed gave a vib off her shadow that he had never felt before and X was curious. "No way" Jinx said. "Well who is to stop me from going to the cops" X said. X had read the wired cops in a book his uncle snuck in once that told him of all the bad guys cops put in a thing called jail. "Ok tough guy you can take a hit from a girl now lets see if you can take mine" mammoth said as he cracked his knuckles. Mammoth ran up at X and went to slug him. X simply caught him by his shadow and threw him over his head making the big guy fall on his face with his share of the money next to X. X picked up the bag dumping it in a nearby shadow. It went right to where the heroes where.

"Where the fuck is my money" Mammoth roared as he charged at X again. X just faded away grabbing Jynx and Gizmos money and throwing it into the shadow. All 3 attacked it was easy to grab Mammoth and Jynx since they went to hit him but Gizmo wanted a chase. The chace of course lasted about 5 seconds do to gizmos shadow. He was soon captured in the shadow as well.

X Finally found other people after hours of searching. There was a bunch of people standing listing to the teen titans and supermans group talk about him attacking and how I robbed a bank with the high 5 and betrayed them. "But why are they the high 5 when theres only 3" I asked the guy next to me. "You must be new around these parts partner" the guy said. "Well you see they used to be 2 other but they quit" the guy said. "Why are you talking like that" X asked. "Well it's cosplay day of course everyone gets to dress up at work and even at school and I'm a cowboy my wife was the horse but she wanted to be a cowgirl" The guy said. "Excuse me sir thank you for helping him but your very loud" someone said. I looked up to see that it was one of the teen titans. "So now that they're done who here can fight this guy has not raised a fist at us but still managed to break even one of the founders of the justice league and kill a member" the robot one said. This was a bad idea but X raised his hand. "Oh there's actually a taker" a girl on the stage beast….. before he could say anything else the guy he was just talking to was pushing Starfire out of the way of a bomb. "Oh dear how inconvenient" a man said as he looked down from a nearby pie shop. "Slade" all the teen titans said together. "Cyborg call the league" the boy in red,green, and yellow said. X tried to get of the strange girl with red hair only to be shocked.

Oh yes moving would be a very bad idea 10000 bolts doesn't seem to comfortable but at least you get can get really comfortable princess maybe gain a boyfriend before you lose your current one The so called Slade said as he laughed. Slade heard the sound of air rushing so he pressed a button putting up a shield stopping the justice league members in their tracks. Slade pressed another button making thousands of robots to appear out of the buildings surrounding the platform. The barrier must be at least a mile in every direction.

"I can't believe this Slade trapped us so easily. We can't beat all these robots without Starfire but I don't want her to be shocked" Robin thought. Well titans It's been fun playing with you these years but it seems I missed a threat Slade said as he pulled out a crystal. The crystal sucked Raven in trapping her. Slade dropped the crystal to the floor and crushed it under his boot. "You have 2 days before Raven his trapped there forever titans 3 vs 1 isn't too flattering to me so I will take my leave with a piece of the crystal find me get your pet Raven back don't well you know rest in pieces" Slade said as a beam hit him and he teleported away.

New story will update this maybe max 2 times a week but The real/true minecraft is still my main story


End file.
